A Strange Memories
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Sebuah kejadian aneh yang tidak nyata namun benar-benar ada mampu membuat Shion Kaito tersadar akan cintanya pada gadis yang sebelumnya selalu dia anggap hanya seorang pengganggu bernama Hatsune Miku. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dialam ingatan aneh Kaito?/Warning: Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Sulit Dimengerti, Ndak Nyambung, De eL eL./Request fic from Vermiehans/One-shoot. RnR pleaseee...


**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali lagi dengan membawakan sebuah yang mungkin tidak terlalu berbeda dengan beberapa fic yang saya buat. #kapansiapnyayangmulti-chap XD**

**Fic kali ini adalah sebuah request fic dan saya persembahkan untuk teman saya dengan pen name Vermiehans.**

**Oke. Ndak usah banyak cing cong lagi dan langsung aja baca.**

**Selamat membaca minna.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Vocaloid **__**©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**A Strange Memories ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

**_GaJe, __OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

**_._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

Disinilah sekarang. Disebuah tempat yang sangat sepi. Tempat dimana orang-orang yang sudah selesai semua urusannya didunia akan beristirahat. Dan tempat dimana untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat dirindukan yang sudah tiada. Tempat yang disebut dengan pemakaman.

Disana terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru pendek yang mengenakan sebuah syal dan baju berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Pemuda yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Shion Kaito.

Kaito –pemuda itu– sedang duduk berlutut ditanah disamping sebuah makam. Dia terlihat sedang menangis sambil mengusap-usap sebuah batu nisan yang tertancap atas makam tersebut. Dia melihat nama yang terukir diatas batu nisan tersebut.

Hatsune Miku.

Itulah nama yang terukir dibatu nisan tersebut.

Kaito tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia sungguh merasa kehilangan Miku sekarang. Padahal dia dulu sering merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan gadis periang tersebut. Semua yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya hanyalah dianggap sebagai sebuah gangguan. Tapi, kini dia sangat merindukan semua perlakuan gadis yang sudah tiada tersebut.

Kaito mengingat semua perlakuan Miku dulu saat bersamanya. Sebuah kenangan yang dianggapnya adalah kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan namun juga yang tidak ingin dia ingat. Karena terlalu sakit hatinya untuk mengingat semua itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_#Flashback_**

_Kaito sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang tersedia dihalaman belakang sekolahnya. Dia terlihat sedang bersantai sambil melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang sudah mulai berjatuhan dari tempatnya semula._

"_KAITO-KUN~!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan._

_Merasa namanya dipanggil. Kaito langsung menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Dia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau tosca diikat twintail. Ternyata dia adalah orang yang memanggil namanya tadi._

_Seketika Kaito merasa kesal karena tau siapa orang yang memanggil namanya tadi. Pasalnya gadis yang memanggil namanya tadi sangat menganggu dan benar-benar membuatnya kesal._

"_Mau apa lagi sih dia itu?" gumam Kaito dengan nada kesal._

_Gadis itu berlari kearah Kaito dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Dia sedikit mengatur nafasnya karena sepertinya dia terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah berlari._

_Kaito hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dan diganggu oleh gadis yang satu ini. Dia hanya ingin sendirian._

"_Miku! Apa maumu, hah?!" tanya Kaito dengan nada dinginnya._

_Meskipun Kaito menggunakan nada dingin seperti itu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak membuat Miku menjauh sama sekali. Mungkin karena sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kaito. _

"_Uhmm, apa aku mengganggu Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku._

"_Iya!" jawab Kaito masih dengan nada dan tatapan dinginnya. "Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan sekarang. Kau hanya membuang waktuku saja!" lanjutnya._

_Miku hanya bisa bersabar diperlakukan oleh Kaito seperti kebaradaaannya tidak dianggap sama sekali. Meskipun dia terlihat tegar, tapi sebenarnya dia merasa hatinya sangat sakit karena Kaito yang selalu dingin dan tidak mau menganggap keberadaannya._

"_Kaito-kun, besok 'kan hari minggu. A_–a_pa kau ada acara?" tanya Miku sedikit takut karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Kaito._

"_Tidak ada! Dan jika kau mengajakku untuk pergi besok maka jawabnannya __**tidak**__!" jawab Kaito dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'tidak'._

_Miku tersentak. Sebegitu bencikah Kaito pada dirinya? Sebenernya apa kesalahan yang pernah dia buatpun sampai Kaito sebenci itu pada dirinya dia tidak pernah tahu._

"_Tapi Kaito-kun–,"_

"_Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" potong Kaito dengan nada yang semakin dingin seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Miku._

_Miku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya melihat sikap Kaito yang benar-benar dingin dan sangat benci padanya itu. Hatinya sungguh sakit diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kaito. Tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak memetahkan semangatnya. Dia tetap tegar dan kali ini dia mencoba membaranikan diri menatap Kaito._

"_Ka-Kaito-kun, aku mohon hanya untuk besok saja. Jika kau bersedia aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dan bahkan aku tidak akan menunjukan diri didepanmu lagi. Aku mohon Kaito," ucap Miku dengan berani._

_Kaito berpikir sejenak –mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Miku. Mungkin jika dia menerima ajakan Miku besok, dia tidak akan bertemu dan diganggu oleh gadis itu lagi. Dan menurutnya itu adalah hal yang bagus walaupun ntah mengapa sebagian kecil dari dirinya tidak menginginkan ini semua._

"_Baiklah. Aku terima ajakanmu besok. Dan pastikan kalau besok adalah yang terakhir kalinya kau menunjukan dirimu didepanku" Ucap Kaito. "Besok jam 10 ditaman kota. Jika terlambat aku pulang dan sesuai janjimu tadi meskipun kau terlambat" lanjut Kaito seraya berlalu pergi dari hadapan Miku._

_Miku hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kaito. Ingin rasanya dia menangis, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu. Dia harus tetap tegar meskipun Kaito bersikap seperti itu padanya._

"_Aku janji Kaito. Dan akan kupastikan kalau besok adalah sebuah perpisahan," gumam Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan nada dan senyuman lirih._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kaito sedang berdiri dibawah pohon yang terdapat disebuah taman kota. Dia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Yah, dia sedang menunggu Miku sesuai janjinya kemarin. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk bertemu dengan Miku._

_Kaito terlihat sedang menatap sesuatu dengan tatapan kosong. Sebenarnya merasa aneh. Bukankah harusnya dia senang jika Miku tidak akan mengganggunya dan tidak akan lagi menunjukkan diri didepannya lagi?_

"_KAITO-KUN~!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan._

_Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya karena ada yang meneriakki namanya. Dia menoleh kearah sumber suara –untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau Tosca dengan model twintail diseberang jalan sana dan tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya._

_Tanpa Kaito sadari, terhias sebuah senyumam tipis diwajahnya. Dia merasa lega karena orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang._

_Tapi sekali lagi Kaito berpikir. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia mau menunggu orang yang dianggapnya sangat mengganggu itu? Mungkinkah hanya karena janjinya? Yah, pasti hanya karena janjinya dan juga agar Miku mau menjauhinya._

_Miku kemudian berlari menyeberangi jalan agar dia bisa ketemtpat diaman Kaito berada. Dia berlari dengan riang tanpa memperhatikan sekitar jalan saat sebelum menyeberan._

_Kaito melihat ada sebuah bus melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tinggi dari arah kanan. Tapi saya Miku sama sekali tidak menyedarinya._

"_MIKU! AWAS!" teriak Kaito mencoba memperingati Miku._

_Miku menoleh kearah sebelah kirinya dan melihat sebuah bus dengan kecepatan tinggi sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sampai akhirnya–_

_BRAAKKK!_

_**#End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan disinilah akhirnya Miku. Berada ditempat dia harus beristirahat dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang menemaninya meskipun dari dunia yang berbeda.

Kaito terus menangis dan bahkan tangisannya semakin deras setelah mengingat sebuah kejadian yang ternyata memang benar-benar sebuah perpisahan seperti yang dijanjikan Miku.

Kaito benar-benar merasa bersalah dan juga merasa menyesal karena telah memperlakukan Miku dengan dingin dan telah menggap keberadaannya hanyalah sebuah gangguan. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sebenearnya tidak ingin Miku pergi. Dia ingin selalu diganggu oleh Miku. Dan dia baru tahu sekarang kalau dia mencintai Miku.

Ini kah rasanya menyesal? Inikah rasanya ditinggalkan seseorang? Inikah rasanya sakit didalam hati?

Jika Kaito tahu dari awal seperti ini rasanya sakit, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah memperlakukan Miku dengan dingin.

"Miku! Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena telah bersikap dingin padamu, Miku!" ucap Kaito. "Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya benar-benar sakit! Aku minta maaf Miku," lanjutnya seraya mengusap-usap batu nisan yang tertancap dimakamnya Miku.

Kaito benar-benar ingin sekali untuk minta maaf pada Miku. Namun sayang semuanya terlambat. Dia tahu kalu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah sebuah usaha yang sia-sia. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya minta maaf kepada seseorang yang sudah disakitinya selama dia hidup sampai akhir hayatnya. Dia tahu kalau rasa sakit yang dia rasakan tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Miku selama hidup. Dia tahu, dia tahu semua itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Miku. Adakah hal yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa kembali hidup? Adakah hal semacam itu?" tanya Kaito ntah kepada siapa.

Kaito benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Bertanya sesuatu yang sudah dia ketahui bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi ntah kepada siapa.

Semenjak kematian Miku, Kaito terlihat seperti orang aneh yang selalu melamun dan juga terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tiba-tiba dengan sendirinya berbicara sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Kaito bangkit dari duduknya, dan kini dia berdiri disamping makamnya Miku. Dia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dan tersisa diwajahnya. Dia ingin pulang sekarang, tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi mengganggu istirahatnya gadis yang kini dia cintai setelah tiada.

"Miku, aku ingin pulang sekarang. aku berjanji besok akan kembali lagi," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum lirih.

Kaito mulai berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan makamnya Miku dan juga keluar dari pemakaman tersebut. Dia harus segera pulang karena semua orang yang ada dirumahnya pasti akan mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito sedang berlari dengan cepat dan sepertinya dia terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

"Akhh! Sial! Aku terlambat! Pasti mereka sudah lama menungguku," gumam Kaito sambil berlari.

Hmm, ternyata Kaito terlambat. Yah, sebenarnya dia janji hari ini dengan semua sahabatnya. Tapi sialnya dia terlambat bangun dan akhirnya seperti inilah jadinya. Dia jadi tergesa-gesa karena tidak ingin membuat semua sahabtanya menunggu terlalu lama.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kaito terlambat bangun?

Kaito bisa terlambat bangun seperti ini karena sejak tadi malam dia terus memikirkan Miku. Dia memikirkan semua kesalahannya pada gadis itu. Dia benar-benar sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya pada Miku selama Miku hidup. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah membahagiakan Miku dan hanya bisa membuatnya merasa sakit.

Kaito selalu berpikir apakah ada kesempatan kedua untuknya memperbaikki semua yang sudah terjadi. Jika memang ada, ingin sekali dia membahagiakan Miku. Dan jika bukan karena sikapnya selama ini, dia yakin Miku pasti masih ada disampingnya sekarang.

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya. Dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk berlari lagi ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dia kini tengah melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dengan gaya twintail tengah berdiri membelakangi dirinya sambil menatap kearah langit.

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan pemandangan dihadapnnya yang kini berhasil membuatnya mematung. Dia seakan melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya untuk kedua kali setelah gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Gadis itu terus menatap langit dan mungkin dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kaito didekatnya. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudia berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan Kaito. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Kaito.

Kaito masih tetap diam mematung bahkan saat gadis itu berjalan melewatinya. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menundukkan kepalanya dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Mi... ku..." panggil Kaito dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

Namun sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan dari Kaito dan terus berjalan semakin menjauh dari Kaito.

"Mi_... _ku..." panggil Kaito sekali lagi dengan nada yang mulai keras.

Namun lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak mendengar panggilan Kaito dan terus berjalan dengan santainya seakan keberadaan Kaito sama sekali tidak pernah ada.

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya. Dia benar-benar kesal namun dia menangis. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi karena terus diabaikan oleh gadis itu yang dianggapnya adalah Miku.

Kaito kemudian segera berbalik arah dan dengan berani dia mengejar gadis itu tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. Dia yakin dan dia sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu benar-benar Miku.

"MIKU!" teriak Kaito memanggil gadis itu.

Dan sepertinya berhasil. Kini gadis itu mengehentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang meneriakki namanya. Dan dia sungguh kaget karena kini Kaito tengah berlari dan –

PLUKK!

–memeluknya dengan erat seakan dia tidak boleh pergi kemana-kemana.

Miku –gadis tadi– sungguh heran dengan pelakuan Kaito. Namun dia menyukainya. Dia benar-benar kaget karena Kaito kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kaito-kun," panggil Miku.

Kaito hanya diam sambil memeluk Miku dengan sangat erat. Dia sangat ingin melakukan ini, dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis yang sekarang sangat dia cintai.

"Miku, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku padamu selama ini. Aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap dingin padamu dan selalu menganggapmu itu pengganggu. Tapi kini aku sadar kalau aku sebenarnya mencintaimu dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku mohon Miku, jangan tinggalkan aku. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku mohon Miku," ucap Kaito panjang lebar denga suara yang serang karena dia kini sedang menangis.

Miku benar-benar terkejut dengan semua perkataan Kaito yang baru saja dia dengar. Dia senang dengan apa yang didengarnya dan kemudian merubah ekspresi terkejutnyitu dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dan kemudian membalas pelukan Kaito.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Kaito-kun. Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Aku sudah tahu itu. Dan kau juga tidak perlu minta kesempatan lagi karena kau selalu mempunyai kesempatan. Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki lagi. Semua memang sudah berjalan semestinya. Tidak masalah jika kau selalu bersifat dingin padaku. Aku bisa menerima itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Miku dengan nada yang sangat lembut. "Kau tahu Kaito-kun? Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu. Dan kali ini aku berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu lagi sendirian Kaito-kun. Aku berjanji padamu," lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap lembut rambut Kaito.

Kaito benar-benar tidak tahan lagi untuk menangis dengan keras. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar semua perkataan Miku. Apa lagi Miku mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Miku mau memaafkannya meskipun sudah sering disakiti olehnya. Miku selalu bersabar untuk mengahdapi sikap dinginnya. Tapi balasannya yang diberikannya hanyalah rasa sakit untuk hati Miku. Dia tahu bahwa dia sangat kejam.

"Aku minta maaf Miku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku berjanji," ucap Kaito dengan nada yang sangat serak karena tangisannya semakin pecah.

"Sudahlah Kaito-kun. Tidak usah terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendri. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi 'kan? Untuk itu berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu dan berhentilah menangis karena kini aku berada disini. Bersamamu. Selamanya. Karena aku mencintaimu," ucap Miku sekali lagi dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Kaito mencoba untuk berhenti menangis, namun tidak bisa karena semua perlakuan lembut Miku kepadanya. Inilah yang ingin dia rasakan. Dia ingin merasakan ini semua terus selamanya. Dia ingin selamanya bersama Miku.

Kaito sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya kepada Miku. Kali ini dia merasakan pengelihatannya sedikit buram dan sepertinya ada sebuah cahaya yang entah datang darimana untuk menyilaukan matanya. Dia tidak tahu cahaya apa itu. Namun yang terakhir dia ingat adalah semuanya putih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka-Kaito-kun, aku mohon hanya untuk besok saja. Jika kau bersedia aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi dan bahkan aku tidak akan menunjukan diri didepanmu lagi. Aku mohon Kaito,"

Kaito tersedar dari lamunannya karena mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya tengah berbicara padanya. Dia melihat kini dihadapannya tengah berdiri Miku dambil menatapnya dengan berani.

Kaito memutar otaknya. Dia mengingat sebuah ingatan aneh yang pernah terjadi padanya. Dan dia sadar kalau ini adalah kejadian dimana saat terakhir sebelum dia berpisah dengan Miku untuk selamanya.

Kaito kini menatap Miku dengan pandangan aneh. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Semuanya kecuali satu. Yah, perasaan cintanya pada Miku tidak berubah sejak dia mengalami sebuah kejadian aneh dalam ingatannya.

"Mi... ku..." ucap Kaito dengan nada yang pelan.

Miku heran dengan ucapan dan tatapan Kaito padanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia menatapnya seperti itu? Dan kenapa Kaito menyebutkan namanya?

Miku terus berpikir yang aneh-aneh didalam pikirannya. Pasalnya ini adalah kali pertamanya dia melihat Kaito seperti ini dan lagi, Kaito melakukan itu dihadapannya.

"Miku," panggil Kaito sekali lagi dan kali ini tanpa sadar dia mendekati Miku dan–

PLUKK!

–dia memeluk Miku dengan erat.

Miku yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kaito seketika wajahnya memerah. Kenapa Kaito memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kaito? Dia benar-benar heran dengan sikap Kaito sekarang.

"Ee–ehh, Ka–Kaito-kun," ucap Miku dengan gugup dan wajah yang memerah karena tengah dipeluk oleh Kaito.

"Maaf," bisik Kaito dengan sangat pelan.

Seketika Miku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari mulut Kaito. Sebuah kata 'maaf' yang sama sekali belum pernah dia dengar dari Kaito sebelumnya. Dia masih heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku minta atas semua kesalahanku. Aku minta maaf karena selalu memperlakukanmu dengan dingin. Aku minta maaf Miku. Aku minta maaf," ucap Kaito dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir diwajahnya.

Dan Miku semakin heran dengan sikap Kaito barusan. Kaito meminta maaf padanya? Meminta maaf atas sikapnya selama ini? Dan lagi, kini dia tengah melihat Kaito sedang menangis? Bernahkah yang ada didekatnya sekarang adalah Kaito?

"Aku minta maaf Miku. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. aku ingin selamanya kau berada disampingku dan mendampingiku. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku Miku. Aku mohon Miku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Miku. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Kaito dengan suara yang serak. Dia tengah menangis denga keras sekarang.

Miku mencoba memberanikan diri dan kemudian membalas pelukan Kaito. sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun dia mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaan Kaito.

"Ya–yah Ka –Kaito-kun. Ka–kau jangan menangis. Sekarang aku berada disini. Aku ada didalam pelukanmu. Dan aku berjanji akan selamanya bersamamu dan juga akan mendampingimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Miku dengan lembut mencoba untuk menangkan Kaito, meskipun gugup diawal.

Kaito mencoba untuk berhenti menangis lalu menatap Miku. Dia merasa bahwa Miku sangat cantik jika dilihat dari dekat. Mungkin kali ini dia akan merasa beruntung karena bisa memiliki Miku.

"Terima kasih Miku. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Miku.

Dan sekali lagi wajah Miku kembali memerah karena melihat senyuman Kaito yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Hatinya benar-benar senang karena perasaannya terbalaskan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Kaito-kun," ucap Miku dan kemudian membalas senyuman Kaito.

Kaito mesih menatap Miku dan kali ini tentu saja dengan tatapan lembut dan berbeda dari tatapan biasanya. Dia mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Miku dan membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin pendek. Dan dengan berani Kaito memutuskan jarak diantara mereka dengan cara–

CHUUU~!

–mencium bibirnya Miku.

Seketika Miku langsung membelalakan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi. Kaito menciumnya? Menciumnya tepat dibibir? Hatinya benar-benar sangat senang dan seakan ingin melompat dari tempat asalnya.

Setelah puas berciuman –atau mencium bibirnya Miku–, Kaito melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Miku dan kembali menatap wajah Miku. Dan kini dia ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah Miku yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," ucap Kaito sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudia menggandeng tangan Miku.

Miku hanya diam saja masih dengan wajah memerah. Dia merasakan semuanya seperti mimpi didalam sebuah kenyataan.

Kaito segera menarik tangan Miku dan kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat mereka sebelumnya untuk kembali keruang kelas mereka.

Kaito kini benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung karena sudah memiliki Miku berkat sebuah kejadian aneh aneh dalam ingatannya. Sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya sadar akan cintanya pada Miku. Dan jika bukan karena ingatan aneh itu, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Miku lagi untuk selamanya. Kini dia tidak akan pernah lagi menyia-nyiakan setiap detik bersama Miku. Dia akan selalu menjaga Miku karena Miku adalah miliknya sekarang, selalu, dan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Akhirnya ini fic selesai juga. Huhuhuhuhuhu... T.T #tebar bunga**

**Ini fic saya selesaikan disela-sela waktu saya mengerjakan tugas saya yang sangat berat itu. Memang tidak mudah untuk membagi waktu. Namun hanya inilah yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk teman saya, Vermiehans.**

**Saya juga ingin minta maaf kepada Vhi atau Vermiehans jika fic ini terlalu gaje dan juga tidak sesuai dengan request kemarin karena fic ini saya buat ketika kondisi saat saya sedang tertekan dengan tugas-tugas saya. XD**

**Dan buat yang kemarin request ke saya dan belum diposting, saya minta maaf-maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sampai sekarang belum menyelasaikannya. Saya hanya memiliki waktu luang yang sangat sedikit jadi mengerjakannya dengan cara dicicil. #emangngutang? XD**

**Hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan sampai jumpa lagi dilain waktu.**

**#ngilanglagi XD**


End file.
